


Lemschez Oneshots/Drabbles

by IDoNotExistOk



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sugar rushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotExistOk/pseuds/IDoNotExistOk
Summary: I fell into this ship and I fell hard. So here we go!Updates will probably be shoddy and the importance of the ship will vary wildly because it's really just some random scenarios but uhhhhhhh.Feel free to request things but I'm not writing smut.
Relationships: Lemres/Schezo Wegey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Lemschez Oneshots/Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Lemres's Alternate Voice in Puyo Puyo Tetris 2

It’s times like this that only Schezo sees. Or, rather, mostly only Schezo sees, because unfortunately, Lemres has somewhere to go, and even more unfortunately, he’s running around like a giddy child.

He was having a sugar rush and Schezo was all here for seeing what trouble the energy would get his boyfriend into.

But, Lemres had a _school_ to visit with Feli (the poor students that’ll have to deal with him) and Schezo couldn’t really stick around for that, so he’d have to find out later.

_Lemres is going to be so mad at him for letting him visit Primp on a sugar rush._

* * *

“Schezo! We’ve been looking for you!”

“Is something the matter?” He wasn’t expecting to see Amitie looking for him, but oh well.

“Just follow me.” Amitie tugged at him so Schezo followed and the moment he saw the scene unfolding in front of him he laughed.

“Are you actually laughing right now?!” She shouted in surprise.

Lemres had very obviously crashed from his sugar rush and was now tired sitting on the floor. Raffina seemed quite confused, Lidelle was understandably worried, and Sig was indifferent, but Klug and Feli were obviously _distraught_ at this.

“What happened?” Feli stared right at Schezo who was still laughing.

“Don’t worry about it--”

“What. Happened? Lemres was acting strange and now he just… just… crashed!”

“That’s what you call a sugar rush.” Schezo replied nonchalantly. He walked towards the warlock and knelt in front of him so he could look at him eye to eye. “Are you okay?”

“ _Why did you let me go to school today?_ ” Schezo just laughed in response.


End file.
